This is Why Chiron Has Rules
by phoenixkami
Summary: Set two years after the war when Percy and Annabeth are 18. What exactly will happen?
1. One of These Day's She'll Kill Me

This is Why Chiron Has Rules

Chapter 1: One of These Day's She'll Kill Me!

It's been two years since the huge war with Luke. It still was on my mind. Even though since then I got kicked out of Goode and am now going to the same school as Annabeth. My mom wasn't too happy about it, and I doubt that she was happy that I was always in close proximity of my girlfriend and that we were getting fairly serious.

As most of the Camp knows by now Annabeth and I have been well, together. Since the underwater exploration Clarisse had been giving us nothing but trouble for being together and Annabeth always comes up with a way to get her to shut up, mostly by bringing Chris into it. (Clarisse's boyfriend.)

"Seaweed Brain, where have you been?! You've kept me waiting like two minutes! For all I know you could have gone on some stupid quest without me." Our usual argument of the day when I decided to ignore the alarm clock, that my brother Tyson made for me this past summer and have to jog to the edge of the ocean at the camp.

"Sorry Annabeth I ignored the alarm again." I gave her a peck on the mouth for good measure because usually she would relax when I kissed her.

"Just don't worry me Seaweed Brain." And like predicted she melted into my mouth. Laying her down on the beach I just had to ask.

"Want some privacy under there?" I laughed as she smacked my arm hard. Apparently some things the river Styx can't even protect against.

"Oh yes, I'd much rather have your father watching us than my mother." The problem with our family isn't exactly simple with her mother being Athena and my father being Poseidon.

"Then what about your cabin?" I smiled as I got smacked again.

"How many people are in my cabin?"

"A share few…fine I see you're point. Race you to my cabin." I got up and started running. I looked behind me and didn't see her coming. Then I looked at the door to the Poseidon and saw her standing there her hands crossed over her chest, leaning against the doorframe.

"Dear Zeus Annabeth, one of these days you are going to kill me."

"You know I will. What about Chiron?"

"He'll get over it, you're mother is another matter."

"You are probably right. Get in here Seaweed Brain before I personally make sure that you can't walk in the morning, with or without the river." She walked into my room and sat on my bunk as normal as if it had been anything else. Just like the fact that Chiron had somehow managed to yet find out that we were using my cabin as a personal make out place.

I came over and sat down beside her and cupped her cheek with my hand. She leaned into my hand as I kissed her slow at first and then it went faster than Apollo's chariot.

"Percy, um…are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Well Annabeth, I love you. But I can wait if you want me to."

"Not tonight Percy."

"If you aren't ready then you just have to live with the joy that you are killing me."

"I know I am, and soon Percy just not tonight." Annabeth said getting under the covers. All this summer Annabeth has been sleeping in the same bed as me. Just sleeping nothing else. And I have become accustomed to having a really numb arm in the morning and Annabeth smiling up at me. Which is exactly what happened at five o'clock in the morning.


	2. The Sea God Gives Us Advice

Chapter 2: The Sea God Gives Us Advice

That morning not only was Annabeth right beside me, but she was making my arm numb. She loved making me crazy, I've known this for some time now. I don't need an Oracle to tell me that.

"Morning Wise Girl." I whispered into her ear waking her from her slumber.

"Percy I'm tired."

"This isn't exactly how I envisioned seeing my son this early in the morning." My father really did have crappy timing. And this time his timing was pretty bad.

"Dad this isn't what it looks like." I sat up quickly. Annabeth was fully awake now and slapped her hand on her forehead.

"I should have seen this coming."

"Are you two being safe?" Poseidon asked

"We really haven't done anything dad."

"Please don't tell my mother." Annabeth pleaded.

"I'm rooting for you guys. Really I am. I want a happy ending for one couple in my family. Now that you two are adults or soon will be…I don't have a problem with it. Just know that Athena will have your head Percy if you do something stupid."

"I won't dad."

"She knows already?"

"You're mother suspects that you and Percy are together. She knows that you aren't sleeping in your cabin so what do you think she assumes Annabeth?"

"But it isn't like that sir."

"Just be careful and I doubt that anything will be wrong. I can try and keep Athena at bay. But be safe and don't do anything that you'll regret tomorrow." With that Poseidon left us to ponder what he had said.

"We might have just started World War III with the gods Percy."

"Yeah, but it will take more than a war to pry me from you. You of all people should know that." I kissed her and she kissed back.

"You know what Seaweed Brain, you don't even know what you do to me. How hard it is to control myself…that's it!" She pushed me to my bunk with such force that I was shocked. She straddled herself over my stomach as I had my eyes wide open like an idiot.

"What are you doing?"

"Seaweed Brain, I hate to admit it but you make me horny. Like big time." I blinked my eyes a few times trying to make sure that I heard her right.

"Just go wild dear. I'm enjoying this right now."

"I can feel that."

"What some sort of Athena thing?"

"Seaweed Brain look down." She rolled her eyes as I looked down and saw that my erection was pretty much struggling against the fabric of my PJ pants. Finally it hit me; she has to have lost her mind. Either that or I am one extremely lucky guy.

"Okay, enough I know you don't want to do this now."

"How do you know that?"

"Aphrodite's arrow Wise Girl." I pulled an arrow out of her hair.

"Oh I'll get them for this one."

"Aw, I was just getting used to the more aggressive Annabeth that turns mushy for me."

"Watch it Seaweed Brain, I control you whether you know it or not."  
"I know that you control me to a certain extent."

"Good, then we won't have any problems. Want to go to breakfast now?"

"Sure."


	3. The Quest Foretold

This is Why Chiron Has Rules

Chapter 3: The Quest Foretold

We walked through the dining area and she sat down with her family at the Athena table, and I walked over and sat down at the Poseidon table by myself as usual. I'm glad that I get the table to myself because it means more privacy in the matter of my cabin.

"Well, we have another problem brewing. As if anything else is new blah, blah, blah. We need to assemble at the War Council after dinner and blah, blah, blah." Mr. D said not really enthusiastically. I mean you could tell he wasn't happy that he had to send us out on another quest.

Once assembled at the council table which was by definition a ping pong table, Chiron started talking.

"We have a big problem. Prometheus is trying to gather pieces of Kronos and piece him together by dumping him into the river Styx. Mission is to close off the river and destroy the magical properties by giving the river the rotten sword of a fallen comrade. I would personally think that it should be Charles Beckendorf. And since four is the new magic number I would say that we need four people to go." Almost immediately people from the lesser god cabins started volunteering people.

"We all know who is going for sure. It has to be Nico." Annabeth told the council.

"Would you like to lead this quest Nico?" Chiron asked gently.

"It feels like it is time for me to lead the quest. I accept the quest Chiron." Nico said

"So be it, you know what to do Nico. Go to the Oracle's cave, if you survive then we will figure things out from there." He nodded and left.

"Chiron I do think that it should be Charles as well." I told everyone and from what Annabeth and Grover told me I was pretty convincing.

"So be it." Chiron nodded toward the door and saw that Nico had come back. It had taken him nearly an hour.

"Four may embark on the journey

Four may come back

Four may bring the world to chaos

Four may end up in pieces in the most realistic of attacks." Nico looked more upbeat then most do.

"Well it seems kind of self explanatory then. Who will you take with you Nico?" Chiron asked as Mr. D started snoring.

"Percy man, I got to ask you. Even after you saved the world and all I need you."

"You got it Nico wouldn't miss your first quest." I got up and shook his hand.

"Grover I need someone that is anchored to the wild life above. That's you."

"I've already been down in the Underworld how much could it have possible get worse?" Grover came and stood next to me. We pounded fists. Annabeth cleared her throat trying to make sure that Nico knew that she was going regardless.

"I don't think that Percy would ever forgive me if I didn't ask you to come Annabeth."

"Finally, I'd come either way. Invited or not I'd be tagging along."

"Argus will take you four into town tomorrow and then you are on your own."

"Dismissed." Mr. D grunted and we all left knowing that this summer at Camp wasn't going to be a walk in the park just like everyone thought that it would be.


	4. Trains Are Never Fast Enough

This is Why Chiron Has Rules

Chapter 4: Trains Never Are Fast Enough

So we all get up early the next morning. Well, except for me. Grover came in and got me up out of bed. Next summer when Tyson comes back from the Forges I will ask him to make the alarm louder.

"Percy come on. Baaaa! I am getting Annabeth!"

"Gods Grover, you couldn't be a little quieter."

"You woke up late again. Chiron told me to come and get you so you could eat before we have to leave this morning. Was just about ready to get Annabeth to wake you up."

"Oh come on G-man, she'd kill me." I rubbed my eyes and got dressed. I picked up the new watch shield that Tyson made me, and the backpack that Annabeth made me pack the night before. I don't want to know how she'd know that I would be late.

Once I got to the Poseidon table I got my breakfast and shoved some to offer dad. Right after I sat back down, I heard stomping. And I doubt that it was the good kind. It wasn't Grover it was a mad stomping.

"Stupid Seaweed Brain! You are late again!" She kept whacking my arm.

"Hey that actually hurts you know?"

"That is the point."

"What is me getting injured going to favor you in this quest Wise Girl?"

"That made little sense." We both smiled as I got up with a let's go type of nod toward the door. She took my arm and we left the pavilion together.

"I have everything we need let's get to the van." Nico told us as we all headed toward Half-Blood Hill.

We all climbed into the van. Nico and Grover sat in the front while Annabeth and I climbed in the back seat. Grover and Nico were debating over taking a train or plane to LA. It would be faster in a plane but since I was with them Zeus would probably zap us out of the sky. Annabeth was staring out the window. I was staring at her without realizing it at the time.

"Percy why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're beautiful." The words that I was thinking came out of my mouth before I had time to catch them.

"You too." She whispered as I pulled her close to me kissing her cheek roughly. She laughed.

"Cut it out you two we are having a serious discussion." Nico said because it was obvious he was going to lose.

"Sorry man. But I don't think it would be a good idea for a son of Poseidon and a son of Hades to ride in Zeus territory. Train is my vote."

"That makes sense I guess. Let's get on the next train." Nico said as Argus let us out. We stumbled around looking for the train station.

After wondering around for about an hour the train decided to show up for us to get on. We got one of those bunker cabins, you know the ones for the people who weren't going from point A to point B. But the one's for the people going from point A to point X.

"Bedroom arrangements?" Annabeth asked as soon as the train guy showed us to our room. There was a set of twin bunk beds on one wall and a full bed across from it with a huge window in between the two.

"I call top bunk." Nico said throwing his backpack up on the top. Grover came and throw his stuff on the bottom bunk.

"You have a preference as to which side you sleep on?" I asked Annabeth as I could feel the blush coming to my face. I could see that she was also blushing and we could hear Grover and Nico snickering.

"Inside, if you don't mind Percy."

"Nope don't mind." I kissed her temple and took her backpack from her and put it on the bed.

"So three Half-Bloods and a Satyr come from camp and we haven't seen one monster yet." Nico said

"Don't jinx it, I could go without those monsters." Grover argued. Annabeth and I let them get on with their arguing. We shrugged and sat down on the bed.

"Aren't you not one for public displays Percy?"

"Ah come on Wise Girl they'd never notice." I smiled into a kiss that she rolled her eyes and returned the kiss.

"Yuck! Please tell me that we don't have to see that the entire way to California?" Nico asked

"Sorry, we'll try not to kiss in front of you anymore." I said laying backwards on the bed with probably the weirdest smirk on my face.

"Trains are so slow!" Nico complained near dinner time. Annabeth was looking through the laptop that Daedalus gave her. And Grover was nibbling on a tin can. Just then there was a knock on the door. Dinner had finally come.

"Here's your dinner Perseus." The meal lady snickered.

"Dude you are no lunch lady." I uncapped Riptide and stabbed the monster in the chest. She disintegrated into dust like all the other monster's do.

I grabbed the dinner cart and decided that nothing was wrong with it. I walked back into the compartment as if nothing new had happened. And frankly it hadn't.

"What took so long Percy?" Annabeth asked putting her laptop aside.

"There was some weird monster out there. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Except for the fact that they caught up with us finally." Nico muttered taking his tray.

"Let's just concentrate on getting to LA. Then we can deal with the monster's along the way." I took Annabeth her tray and grabbed mine. After dinner we decided a plan of attack. Somehow we had to get Charles' sword into the river Styx and someone would have to do that. Depending on who it was would determine if the Styx was disabled or not.

"Since Nico is the leader of the quest shouldn't he do it Percy?"

"Annabeth I can't do it, I'd love to be the one to put his sword in the river but I couldn't. I am the son of Hades after all."

"We will discuss this later Annabeth. I'm not having you drop a sword into water's unknown unless we have no other choice." She nodded and muttered something about needing a shower.

She was in there thirty minutes before I decided to go and check on her.

"Um…Annabeth are you alright?"

"Not really Percy. I just wanted to clear my head. There was something so simple about the prophesy that made me uneasy."

"I knew you'd be thinking of the prophesy. Don't worry about it. Can I come in?"

"Don't see why not." I felt the blush creep up my face. I came in and she had the hot water running but she was sitting on the floor wiping her eyes. Something was defiantly wrong.

"Annabeth what's wrong? Talk to me."

"I'm just scared is all. This whole quest might just turn into another great war that might end up killing you and then I'd never be able to live knowing that you are dead."

"Don't worry about that Wise Girl. That monster outside didn't know who she was messing with. She was a really weak monster. Like someone hired her to pinpoint a location. Don't worry I sent her to Hades." She smiled.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain."

"Now I do believe that you wanted a shower…"

"You're kidding right? I think you have more kelp in your brain than I realized."

"Not kidding and no kelp. Just a guy who is crazy about-"

"Seeing me naked?"

"Well, that would be a huge plus." I smiled with a goofy grin

"Not tonight Seaweed Brain." She mocked as she pushed me out of the door.

Nico, Grover, and I played Mythomagic until Annabeth got out of the shower. She came out in a tank top and shorts. When she came out Grover and Nico muttered something about getting some sleep and got in bed quickly. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Going to sleep at all tonight Percy?" She was already under the bed covers.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I took off my shirt and pants and climbed into bed.

"Percy."

"Did you want me to put my clothes back on? I forgot to pack PJ's. I knew I was forgetting something."

"Not really. I kind of like it actually. It's like stepping in a cold pool. You step in slowly to get adjusted to the water."

"I see…"

"If your father isn't Poseidon and you can't regulate the water."

"Now I understand. Yeah, okay I get it. You want us to get used to seeing each other before we try anything to kind of ease us into it."

"Yes, but when you say it, it kind of sounds bad Percy."

"No it doesn't. It sounds smart, which has you written all over it."

"Percy, Annabeth for the love of the gods please go to sleep!" Nico yelled.

"Night Wise Girl." I told Annabeth as she curled up in my arms and fell asleep.


	5. Back in St Louis

This is Why Chiron Has Rules

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! People have been asking me what I am planning for their future, and I'll give you guys a hint because I'm so nice. **** It has something to do with physically being in LA. So, please read and review! Love you guys!**

Chapter 5: Back In St. Louis

It was 10 o'clock the next morning when the train finally stopped. Nico, Grover, and I were playing Mythomagic while waiting for Annabeth to get out of the shower. It was becoming very normal for us to play this game while Annabeth took forever in the shower. I believe that taking a shower is Annabeth's excuse for getting some alone time to think. It also gives me to press Grover for relationship advice. That apparently I needed a lot of.

"Does Juniper give you a hard time about sex too G-man?" Grover's eyes went wide, kind of like he didn't believe that I actually asked him that question.

"At first she did, now she doesn't mind. I think Annabeth is just scared. I mean for humans, doesn't it hurt the girl the first time?"

"Don't look at me, I don't want a relationship right now." Nico said holding his hands up in surrender.

"I know one thing that I'm not going to do. I am not going to bring it up to her again. She knows how I feel on the subject, so when she is ready she can tell me."

"Don't do that Percy. When I talked to Juniper about it she wanted to make sure that the love wouldn't expire of chance. You have to make sure she is loved."

"She knows that I love her. But you're right, things are supposed to feel different. So, I will make sure that she knows."

"Now about the quest…I think that we should go out into the town today so we can Iris message Chiron."

"Can we see the Gateway Arch while we are out too? I want to see the architecture!"

"Sure hon. You know I love you right?" I came up behind her and put my face in her neck.

"Yes, I love you too. Did you get more kelp in your brain during the night? You're acting weird."

"Let's go Iris message Chiron." Grover stood up and put his fake feet on.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please except my offering; Chiron at Camp Half-Blood please." Nico said throwing in a drachmae.

"Well hello you four, where are you?"

"St. Louis." Grover baaed

"Great I have something I need you to take care of. Nico take someone with you and get the golden chest of Medusa. It should be somewhere in Forest Park. In it is something crucial to your quest. Best of luck." Chiron wiped his hand through the message and it disappeared.

"Great we have to find a gold box in over 1,000 square feet of forest." Nico said putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'll come with you Nico. Maybe Pan could help out some." Grover said as they walked over towards the forest.

"See you guys back on the train soon."

"Alright bye guys." I waved mad because we had to split up again.

"What are we going to do until the train takes off again?" I asked Annabeth who smiled

"The Gateway Arch Percy. I believe the last time we nearly got blasted off by Hades monsters."

"Lead the way sweetheart."

"Never call me that again." She then grabbed my arm and walked me over to the Arch.

Just then just about the ugliest hellhound came up from the ground. It was certainly not friendly.

"Cap on." Annabeth nodded in understanding and turned invisible. This was so uncalled for.

"Okay drool face, I think I'll send you straight back to Hades where you belong." I uncapped Riptide and let the river work through me. Lucky for us the Missouri river was right near where were.

I don't know what the mortals saw through the Mist and frankly I don't think that I want to know. All I know was Annabeth stabbed the hellhound and I pelted it with water. Unfortunately for me I got Annabeth wet in the process. But that wasn't my concern. All I wanted to see was dust and no hellhound ugly. I stabbed the hellhound in the side and poof, dust.

"Seaweed Brain!"

"Give me a hug Annabeth." I smiled and grabbed her. She struggled for a moment but then looked at the pool of water under sneakers. She looked at her clothes and then at me.

"Perk of being Poseidon's son. I can will away the water." I must have had another smirk on my face because she hit me in the side again.

"This place has to be jinxed. You could probably have a picture in front though."

"Huh? Sometimes the kelp in your brain-"

"Um…Wise Girl there is a man in front with a camera with a sign that says, "Pictures in front of the Gateway Arch, only $1." I told her gesturing to the man in questioned. She smiled and started dragging me towards the man.

"Your girl?" The man asked

"Yep, sure is." I stood behind her for the picture with my hands on her waist. She had her hands on top of mine.

"May I take another one for my scrapbook? I like to keep pictures of the couples that seem put together."

"Why not?" He handed us the picture of us together and insisted that we not pay him. In a way the man reminded me of someone familiar. I just couldn't place him.

As we were walking downtown I sensed Grover through our empathy link.

"Percy if you are listening, there are monsters in this city like never before. I think there is a secret entrance to the Underworld here." Grover said as he played his reed pipes to get rid of some unknown monster that I couldn't see.

"Grover I've got the chest! Let's run!" Nico scram.

"We're heading back to the train Percy! Meet us there." Then Grover's link faded.

"What is it Percy?"

"Let's get back to the train. They have the chest." I said grabbing her hand. We ran the whole way back to the train. At least there weren't any more scheduled stops along the route to LA.

Just before the train was scheduled to take off, Grover and Nico stumbled onto the train very much out of breath and with a gold chest.

"G-man what happened out there in that forest?"

"Monster's everywhere. It was like we had just opened a porthole to the Underworld. And the monster's wouldn't even listen to Nico. Which means whoever is controlling these monster's doesn't answer to Hades."

"Not good. The next time we Iris message Chiron we need to tell him to send someone out here to check this out."

"I don't think that we should open this chest until we Iris message Chiron either. But it's up to you Nico." Annabeth examined the chest.

"I'll slide it under the bunks." Nico slid the chest underneath Grover's bunk.

"I don't know about you three but as far as this Satyr is concerned, he is tired and wants to sleep."

"I'm with the furry dude." Nico waved his hand and collapsed on his bunk.

Both Annabeth and I had identical shocked expressions on our faces. I shrugged and took off my shirt and pants and crawled under the covers hoping that my dreams weren't premonitions. Annabeth stared out the window for a few minutes before shutting the blinds. What surprised me was the fact that she pulled her shirt off and kicked her jeans off as well.

"Wise Girl, what are you doing?"

"Can you answer me honestly Percy?"

"You know it."

"I…um do you like what you see?"

"How is that even a question Annabeth? I always will love what I see, so long as it's you. I love you with or without clothes on. Now come to bed and stop obsessing over this. This shouldn't be something to obsess over, it should be about love. I love you."

"Sometimes you know exactly what to say Percy." She climbed into bed next to me.

"See I'm not all kelp."

"I love you too, kelp and all. And I promise that I will stop obsessing over this and just let us be, because we are together and I know that you would never leave me."

"Couldn't if I tried."

"Okay you can stop the cheesy act now. Who'd you learn that from Grover?"

"Possibly." She wacked my arm as I turned over into her. The last thing I remember before my dreams fogged my mind was her smiling into my chest.


	6. The Boy King

This is Why Chiron Has Rules

**I personally love this chapter for so many different reasons. It took a long time to make. Longer than usual so sorry for the long wait! It was more of a chapter of knowing how long the demigods have been around than anything. Of course there is the always humorous Percy and Annabeth couple. **

Chapter 6: The Boy King

When we woke up we were in Denver, Colorado the sun was shining and Annabeth was snoring. I tried to get her up and it wasn't until after I realized that I was shaking her awake did I realize that she had a weird expression on her face. Grover and Nico were eyeballing Annabeth because I had gotten up and left her half naked exposed to them. She smacked me in the back.

"Put your eyeballs back your brains you two." I told them grabbing Annabeth's shirt which she put on and ran into the bathroom. I was left with a sore back.

The train conductor was telling people that they had to stop for three hours. We found that it was a perfect opportunity to Iris message Chiron and ask him about the chest. The chest wasn't big. It actually was only a foot and a half long at the most. I was shocked that Grover and Nico managed to find something like this.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering." Nico threw a drachma in the water fountain.

"Hello there you four. Did you get the golden chest?"

"Yes Chiron here it is." Nico held it out to show him.

"Did you land in Denver yet?"

"Yeah, that's where we are calling from." I said as if this should be logical.

"There should be a gold key on the boy king. Get it. I can't say anymore. But open the chest put the sword in and throw it into the river Styx when you reach the underworld. And Nico, it's your choice who is to throw it. But it would be dangerous for Percy to do so." He swiped the mist and was gone.

"And that wasn't confusing. Wise girl got any ideas?" I asked

"The boy king, I've read his name somewhere. Is there a museum around here?"

"We just past one awhile back. It's the Denver Art Museum why?" Grover asked hesitantly

"Let's go."

"You crazy Annabeth?" Nico asked

"Best not to argue." I muttered and clamped him on the back as we ran after Annabeth.

"Here we are. Guess who is here today only?"

"Who?" We all asked at the same time.

"The boy king Tutankhamen." She pointed to a sign on the museum door.

"The boy king is going to be here?"

"Nico do you think that you can raise him to find where he hid the key?" I asked

"We could try." We ran around back and dug a hole behind a bush and threw granola bars in.

"Boy King Tutankhamen I wish to speak with you." A mist appeared and before us stood a misty figure of a boy who had to be around 16 years old."

"You've called?"

"We were wondering where you hid your key to the chest of Medusa."

"I will tell you where the key is located, only when you find my murder and have Hades make him rot for all eternity."

"So you where murdered? I thought that was only speculation." Annabeth asked

"It is speculation for everyone but me. I know who murdered me, I just need you to prove it. Ay was a rogue man who was working for the Titians and Kronos back in my time. He is sneaky deceptive man who allied himself with the wrong forces. Chiron was my mentor back then. And to get rid of Ay forever is to get my sword and place it in the chest of Medusa and throw it in the river Styx."

"But where is your sword?" Nico asked

"It has been lost to everyone but me. I know where it is, it keeps following me. Much like Riptide follows you Percy. Have you ever been to the Lotus Casino?"

"Yes, and we barely got out alive the first time." Grover spoke up.

"It is a testing place. I personally spent 50 years there. Yes it does travel with Olympus if that is what you are thinking Annabeth. No one knows where the key is. But I do. I know. Can I count on you four to help me as I help you?"

"Yes you can count on us." I said much too loudly.

"The key is inside the exhibit today. It is one place that no one would ever think to look. It is inside my book of the dead. Mortals can't see through the Mist but you can."

"So wait, you're not mortal?" I instantly felt stupid.

"No, I am the son of Ananke, goddess of inevitability, compulsion, and necessity. I am a demigod as well."

"So let me get this straight, we have to go in to that museum and steal the book of the dead?"

"That's when my mother helps us out. It is great to be invisible sometimes." Annabeth grinned and waved her cap.

"Summon me son of Hades, when you have the sword. Do not despair because the chest is empty and has been for eons." He faded away and Nico fell backwards. Obviously the effort to raise him was great because Nico was really weak. We gave him some nector and he was fine.

"What are we waiting for, let's grab the book?!" Nico yelled getting up.


	7. A Stoll Move

This is Why Chiron Has Rules

**It is incredible to see how many people actually like this story. I'm very thankful for it. This is more of an action packed chapter with lots of doubt, worry, and humor mixed in and I had fun writing it. Now I want to get to fifteen reviews before I update again. ^^ So, please read, enjoy, and review. **

Chapter 7: A Stoll Move

I don't even think that it would be possible for the quest to take another twist or turn. Yet nothing is ever what it seems with these quests. Like Luke betraying us or Pan showing up. Yeah we are used to twists and turns. But I didn't expect to have to go robbing a museum!

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please except my offering. Please get me Chiron at Camp Half-blood." I threw in a drachmae.

"Hello Percy, where is everyone else?"

"Buying tickets for a trip to see a mummy. Now can you please tell me how to manipulate the Mist please?"

"The Mist? Percy what are you planning?"

"Something the Stoll brother's would be proud of. Now I don't have much time."

"Snap your fingers and concentrate on what you want them to see, then snap your fingers again and throw the image out of your brain."

"Got it, thanks Chiron."

I ran over to where Nico, Grover, and Annabeth were in line trying to wait for tickets. Just then I had a brilliant idea.

"Let's go guys, I'm going to try and manipulate the guard to let us in without a ticket."

"That's crazy Percy, Thalia said that it took her months to get anyone to listen to her." Annabeth said

"Have a better idea Nico?"

"No, actually I don't. In fact I don't even want to learn how to manipulate anything. I'm just going to pretend that we don't have to do this." Nico muttered

"Let's go then." Grover started walking toward the museum entrance.

I felt rather foolish standing a foot away from the guard envisioning him leaving his post because he saw a man running with a gun. Of course the guy didn't exist…anymore. Stone Gabe…oh the memories. I pushed the image out of my mind and waited for him to run. He just stood there.

"Percy it isn't working." Annabeth looked at me for another idea.

I tried imagining the nearby forest completely burning into him flames and then I sent the image and waited again. Then I saw the guards face change. He looked scared and shocked and ran towards the forest leaving the door unguarded.

"Percy you did it!" Annabeth squeezed me.

"Can't breathe."

"Sorry." She said kissing me softly for a second.

"Hurray before he comes back." Grover said entering into the museum.

"Now let's find out where the Boy King's book of the dead is located." Nico picked up a map but couldn't read it. He passed it to Grover.

"This way I think." Grover kept pointing out different routes. We all got confused by the time we actually found the book.

"Now this thing has to be booby trapped." I said

"Naturally you three shouldn't be anywhere near here when I actually steal it. So Grover which way is the exit?" Annabeth asked

"That way." He pointed down the corridor.

"Wait for me there. It's the only way Percy and you know it."

"It's up to Nico." I glared at him.

"You know it's the only way Percy." I walked off and heard Grover and Nico coming behind me. They both kept muttering to me not to look back.

Ten minutes later we heard sirens go off and we stopped. I felt someone grab my hand and Annabeth whisper in my ear.

"Got it let's go." I nodded and Grover and Nico seemed to understand that we had it.

We left the museum and walked towards a park. Sitting on a bench we opened the book of the dead. Sure enough there was a hole in the pages of the book. You know how in those old spy movies there are things hidden in books. Yeah well someone cut out half of this book just to slip a golden key in it. Nico picked it up and shook his head in disbelief.

"The Stoll brother's would be proud of this move, that's for sure. I can't believe that we pulled this off. Now we just need to get that sword from the Casino. So, let's hope that the train is done with maintenance so that we can get back on the train." Nico said placing the key back in the book.

We ran back to the train. They told us to give them ten minutes when they really had all day. Apparently someone messed with the engine. I had to laugh at that. I had a feeling I knew who was responsible for that.

"I thought that the gods weren't supposed to interfere directly with a quest?" Nico looked at Grover.

"Well, Hephaestus didn't exactly interfere directly. I guess he just wanted us to get stuck here for awhile so that we could figure it out ourselves." Grover responded while picking up another tin can.

"Does this train stop in Vegas?" Annabeth suddenly asked.

"I don't think so. Oh great, the Lotus Casino." I slapped my head in frustration with myself.

"Percy can you do that Mist thing again?" Nico asked

"I can try, but I have no clue how long it would last. I would probably have to be right by the train constantly manipulating the Mist."

"We have to force the train to stop when it goes through Los Vegas. Up to that Percy?"

"Have a choice Nico? I'll figure out something."

"Percy, I read about this earthquake that happened in Los Vegas. It tumbled down everything and many places were destroyed."

"Perfect, I'll make them think they are in another earthquake." With high fives all around we got up from a nearby lunch table at the train station and boarded the train again.

"If we can pull this off though, I'll be shocked." Nico muttered


	8. The Tide Turns Again

This is Why Chiron Has Rules

Chapter 8: The Tide Turns…Again

In the morning I woke up with a huge headache. Knowing that we would be in Vegas shortly was really driving my brain into hyper drive. If there was ever a time for a miracle it would be now. I prayed to my father for a reason for this train to stop in Vegas.

Remarkably I got that wish…

We were eating breakfast while looking out to see the Hoover Dam. The last time we were here Annabeth wasn't with us. Now that she was she was really happy about it. She told us every detail that she knew about the architecture. She jumped up and down, until we saw the water rise above the line. And sections of the Dam that were pretty dry became wet. The Dam started overflowing on the tract making us switch to the one that would take us to Vegas.

I have to say… 'Thank You Dad!'

The water followed us to Vegas and started making a barrier in front of the train station making the train come to a stop. That is when I thought that I'd help out my father. We all jumped at the chance and left the train. We grabbed our stuff knowing that this is probably as far as the train would take us. I tried pulling off the Mist thing again. No one was screaming so I had to have been doing a crappy job. I am so practicing on Paul when I get home.

"Come on Percy! Forget it, let's get into the casino!" Nico yelled pulling my hand and we ran to the casino.

When we got to the casino we were stumped at what to do. We didn't want to get hooked into the casino again.

"How do we handle this?" Nico asked looking at Annabeth.

"Don't ask me, this is your quest. Oh fine. I think that Nico should go in with my cap. That way the guy in front won't notice him. Get the sword and get out."

"Where is that sword though?"Nico asked rolling his eyes.

"Well, let's think about it. We don't even know what it looks like." I said

"Let's ask Chiron."

"No need Grover." Someone appeared out of nowhere. It was a beautiful lady with a torch.

"Ananke." Annabeth whispered.

"You wish to know where my son, the Boy King's sword is?"

"Yes, Ananke. Please help us find it." Nico spoke softly which was unusual.

"This Casino is the only magical place in this town. If my son could sense it in this town, this is the place he would assume it would be in. But that is not true. The Luxor hotel is a place Egypt was brought to. It is there underneath the Sphinx that my son's sword can be found. Now it has a gold and onyx hilt with three rubies in it. The sword is partially metal, and part celestial bronze. Which is another reason why when put in the river Styx it would destroy Prometheus' chance to bring my husband back by the river. The river helped you to win the war. And for that I would hope that you Percy, would not put the sword into the river. The person who goes into the river will go through dreadful pain that no one could imagine. Even worse than what you experienced Percy."

"Out of the four of us Ananke, who would you send into the river?" Nico asked.

"That is for you to decide on your own. Now hurry off to the hotel. It is the world's last hope that rides on the four of your shoulders. I trust that you keep it in stride and you will do well." We all turned around so that she could go on her way.

"This is just great. We have to go look for a Sphinx at the Luxor hotel. What next is going to happen? What else can go wrong?" Nico said out in frustration.

The Luxor Hotel is a huge hotel with tons of lights. Wow, I regret saying that after I did. I sound like a complete idiot. Anyway the Sphinx was actually the entrance into the hotel. After we walked inside we saw a sign. It said "Authentic Replica of the Boy King's Tomb." The boy king's mother most likely was right. If there was a shrine of some sort to him here, then his sword has to be here.

"Let's go and get us a sword." Nico said heading off toward the exhibit.

"Wait, this is way too easy." Annabeth thought

"Let's just go and deal along the way." I said and we kept walking again. But I felt that the wheels in Annabeth's brain where still churning.

Guarding the sword was a real Sphinx. The Mist blocked the mortals from seeing it but that didn't change the fact that it was staring at us. As soon as we approached she started talking to us.

"I am here to guard the Boy King's sword until I see a married couple of the big three. Please come back when you have a married couple of the big three. Or you could try and attack me so that I can eat you."

"I think we should leave." Grover backed away and started running out the door. And naturally everyone followed him.

"We have one girl, and two sons of the Big 3. Which one of you is going to marry Annabeth." Grover let out a sigh.

"Well, let's see Grover I'm 14. I'm not in a state to get married." Nico said sarcastically.

"I need to get a ring. Come with me Nico, Grover watch Annabeth until I get back." I ran off hearing Annabeth yelling behind me.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry. I wrote chapter's 8 and 9 at the same time and apparently I forgot to post chapter 8. I was wondering why I was a chapter off. I am so glad that you guys found that mistake. I personally loved chapter 8. The ending was funny because as this story is in Percy's point of view we don't get to see what Annabeth was yelling at Grover about. **


	9. Annabeth Keeps Her Word

This is Why Chiron Has Rules

Chapter 9: Annabeth Keeps Her Word

Ring shopping, I'm going to get married, to Annabeth, just so we can save the world. Yeah, I'm a great boyfriend. Nico and I pulled up in the first jewelry store that we could find inside the hotel. Which was like a mall in itself by the way, and Nico was dragging his feet.

"Annabeth is not going to like this."

"Then get her a different ring." Nico said as I placed on of the rings down.

"Not the ring, the fact that we are only getting married right now to save the world."

"You don't want to marry Annabeth? You've been dating for three years."

"Yes, but it's complicated. I want to marry her but I still think that we are too young."

"People got married when they were twelve back in the ancient times Percy. You guys are 18. That's plenty old enough to propose to her. I think it's a guy thing the whole, not wanting to get married thing but, you love her right?"

"More than the world itself."

"Then what's your problem?"

"The fact that she is going to think, that I'm only doing this to save the world."

"Which you kind of are."

"Thinking about things more clearly now…I would have asked her soon anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"Then just tell her that." Nico then pointed to a ring that was gold and silver crisscrossed together in a ring formation. It was perfect.

The minute we got back we saw Annabeth on a bench crying. This is not my favorite day. Annabeth swore that she would never make my life easy. Well, she is keeping her word.

"Come on Wise Girl. I can't stand to see you cry, you know that right?" She nodded and looked up.

"I just hate the fact that you are being forced to marry me. I'm not good enough. You could choose any girl that comes in here. Why me?"

"Because there is no girl anywhere in the universe that I love more than you. Wise Girl I'd go crazy without you, or do something rash and stupid."

"You are only marrying me to save the world."

"Truth is Wise Girl, I was going to ask you on Christmas Eve. But that plan went out the window during this quest. I was going to ask you, just the times changed a bit."

"You want to marry me?" Her eyes were searching

"Hey Wise Girl that's my line! Don't steal that away." She laughed.

"Sorry. I am just afraid of after-"

"Look at me Annabeth. No means no, even if we are married. Never forget that."

"Thank you Percy." I kissed her cheek.

"Now please make me the happiest man on Olympus by marrying me."

"Took you long enough to ask Seaweed Brain." She punched me in the arm.

"What was that for?"

"I've waited for a year for you to ask me that! Of course I'll marry you!"

"So I stress out about you not wanting to marry me, when in fact you have been waiting for me to ask. Guys am I really that clueless?"

"Yes." Both Grover and Nico agreed as I slipped Annabeth's ring on her finger.

"Do you think that we should inform our families?"

"Oh crap, I forgot to ask your father. Hold that thought I'll ask him now." I ran to a fountain and dropped a drachmae in.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Mr. Chase San Francisco."

"Percy? Is Annabeth dead?!"

"No sir, though I may be when I tell you something important."

"You got Annabeth pregnant didn't you?"

"No sir. I mean we haven't yet done anything like that sir." My eyes grew wide and my face felt like it was on fire.

"Then what is it?"

"Well, the quest leads us to the point where we have to get married. When I was going to ask her to marry me this Christmas anyway but sir can I?"

"You want permission to marry my daughter?"

"That would be nice sir."

"Will you take care of her Percy?"

"Always sir."

"Then you have my permission."

"Thank you sir." I was ecstatic that he actually gave me permission. I swiped through the mist and practically ran back to everyone.

"He said he gave his permission."

"Your mother was happy too Percy." Annabeth smiled

"Wait a minute you talked to my mother? She is going to kill me."

"No she seemed happy. Even you with all of your kelp should know that she would be."

"Right." I was so nervous.

"Let's get this over with so that I don't have to puke."Nico said asking the nearest shop where the closest wedding chapel was.

"Ready to get married Annabeth?"

"Are you?"

"Asked you first."

"You're so juvenile." She lightly hit my arm.

We followed Nico towards whatever chapel he got directions to inside the hotel. Thinking about it closely I do believe that we just accomplished one of the cheesiest things to do in Vegas. I swear I wasn't expecting to come back to camp married. That's just the turn of the quest or maybe one of the reasons that Chiron has rules.


	10. I Can't Believe it's My Wedding Day!

This is Why Chiron Has Rules

Chapter 10: I Can't Believe it's My Wedding

Now don't get me wrong I love weddings and storybook endings for all involved. But trust me when I say that you are never fully prepared for your wedding day. Now I'm not that young and I'm really not old either. I guess I am the right age to get married. At least according to the laws of Olympus.

We Iris messaged Chiron and he told us that he was happy for us, but when we return to camp he wanted to talk with us. At least Annabeth's father didn't want to kill me. Dunno if he knew where my weak spot was anyway. Though the gods would take pity on him because of the fact that I am marrying his daughter. Especially Athena. Zeus only knows what Athena might say.

[_crash]_

Scratch that Zeus doesn't even know. But I bet he is happy. Clear skies and no thunder…yeah Zeus is happy.

So I am shopping with Nico trying to find a suit that looks halfway decent and not make me look like I'm an Egyptian or Elvis. And trust me I don't look good in sequins. I dunno where Grover is taking Annabeth to get ready. I feel like jumping into the river Styx is going to be nothing on this day right now.

"It's time Percy." Nico patted my back. I drew in a big breath and let it out. Then started walking down the aisle…

I saw Annabeth walking down the aisle. She had found a bright blue dress. I automatically smiled. It was no secret around the four of us that my mom had a thing with blue stuff. I mean ever since she found out my favorite color was blue, everything turned blue. I guess this was Annabeth's way of saying that she is going to keep the tradition alive. Or she couldn't find anything better. But I'm not telling her that.

"We look ridicules Seaweed Brain." She whispered to me.

"Yeah we do." The judge cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved we are oh forget it. You have your own vows yes? Good now say them please."

"I Percy, take you Annabeth to be my wife. My partner in life and crime and you should know you are my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day. I will trust you, respect you, laugh with you, and hold you in my arms when you cry. Regardless of the obstacles we face and the quests we go on together know that you will always be mine. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love. I also promise to listen to you more. For as long as we both shall live."

"Dear me that was long. Please Annabeth."

"I Annabeth, take you Percy to be my husband. My one true love. Know that I will cherish and love you forever for as long as we both shall live. Short enough for you?"  
"Perfect dear. By the power invested in me by the state of Nevada, you two are now married. Pay the fee, sign on the dotted line and kiss the bride. I have another set of clients coming in five seconds." I glared at Nico who shrugged his shoulders.

We couldn't have gotten far from the chapel when my left hand started burning and from the looks of it do did Annabeth's.

"What's wrong you two?" Grover asked

I looked at my hand and there burnt into my ring finger in a circle was Annabeth's name.

"This is why I'm never getting married." Nico muttered.

"Let's just get changed and back to the Sphinx." I said helping Annabeth up. I kissed her finger and she smiled as I put my arm around her.

"You're stuck with me now Seaweed Brain."

"Is that supposed to be some sort of punishment?" She wacked my arm.

We ran into the bathroom, changed and then headed to the Sphinx. Once we got to the museum we found it hard to find the Sphinx again. It had moved the sword. Once we finally were able to track the Sphinx down Grover started whimpering. After that Sphinx in the Labyrinth I didn't blame him.

"Present me the married couple of the big three." The Sphinx looked at me and Annabeth when Nico pushed us in front.

"We got married just like you told us to, now hand over the sword."

"You two aren't married. The marriage has yet to be consummated. If this doesn't happen within twelve hours then the marriage would cease to exist."

"I knew there had to be some trick involved in this." I said blushing bright red.

"You have to be kidding me." Annabeth looked like she wanted to kill the Sphinx.

"Come on Annabeth." I almost had to drag her away from the stupid Sphinx.

"Annabeth, saving the world aside…there is no way in the world that I would do anything that you wouldn't be comfortable with. If you don't want to do anything then I wouldn't blame you. This is entirely your decision."

"Janus."

"What?" I looked at her funny.

"Luke wasn't my choice, he was already out of my hands. But you and this right now is what Janus wants me to choose." Just then Janus appeared in front of us.

"Annabeth, we meet again. This time it is really your choice alone that will change the fate of the world. Your choice is simple really, unless you really want to join Artemis." Janus laughed a high and cruel laugh. She looked at me and shook her head.

"As much as I love Thalia and want to be around Artemis I couldn't do that to Percy. I love him far more and way too much. This is a decision that I had already made up. I decided that the first time we slept together would be the night that he proposed to me. But now that we got engaged and married in the same night, I don't feel that decision that I made changing any time soon. And Percy just so we are clear, I am not just doing this to save the world, I am doing this because I love you and I want to do something nice for you." I couldn't help but grin.

"So what door is your decision Annabeth?" Janus asked for her final answer.

"I choose any door that leads me closer to Percy." Janus looked frustrated and disappeared.

"You want…wait a minute you choose me? You want me? Are you sure about this Annabeth?"

"Percy are you sure about this?"

"Most defiantly."

"Then what is the problem?"

"If you want this Annabeth, I will happily oblige you." I smiled as Nico and Grover came over to us.

"Got us two rooms for the night. Seems like we will be staying here longer than expected." Nico handed me a key to Annabeth and my room.

"Good luck Percy." Grover smiled

"Ready Wise Girl?" She nodded and I picked her up.

"Percy put me down."

"No."

**Author's Note: I'm sure that after my mistake this chapter makes a whole lot more since. And here is the hint for chapter 11. We will see what the gods think about Annabeth and Percy being together. So read, enjoy, and review. ^^**


	11. Good Enough Sphinx!

This is Why Chiron Has Rules

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter has mature content in it. Just wanted to put this disclaimer out here. **

Chapter 11: Good Now Sphinx!

I held Annabeth in the elevator all the way up to our room. I stuck the key card in the lock and opened the door. Once inside the room I sat Annabeth down on the bed.

"You can change your mind at any time. I don't want to hurt you."

"No arrows Percy, I want you this time, and I am defiantly sure of it. I'm scared but I know that we are going to be together forever now. I know that you can't leave if you tried and I know that you would never harm me."

"Alright, do you want to go to the bathroom or something first or what do you want to do?"

"I'll just go freshen up in the bathroom." I know she was only gone a few minutes but it felt like forever. I knew she was nervous and scared, but Grover did tell me before we came in here that she will be nervous and scared until after her first time.

Just when I thought that this couldn't get any worse, my dad and Zeus appeared in front of me and dragging Annabeth out of the bathroom, by the arm was Athena.

"What the hell are you two thinking? Getting married without telling me?" Poseidon said smiling and giving me an earth shattering hug.

"Thanks dad. Um…do you approve Uncle Zeus?" I asked the main god, the leader, the one that can shoot me with lightening.

"I actually do because you are risking your heart, soul, and relationship to help save the world as we know it."

"Well I don't approve if that makes any difference! I knew that you two have been sleeping around and this just takes the cake. Getting married behind my back, what were you thinking?"Athena yelled

"Listen Athena, I love Annabeth. I would never hurt her, leave her, or do anything remotely stupid."

"Bull. You're just as full of kelp as that seaweed brain over there."

"Hey don't get personal here!" My father chimed in.

"I'll get as personal as I want! My daughter is married to a stupid, kelp filled, disgusting, sea brat!"

"My son is not a disgusting sea brat!"

"Can you two stop it? I love Percy and I hope that you will learn to accept that I fell in love with him. I don't really remember how I fell in love with Percy, I just remember that I did. Please just accept us mother." Annabeth pleaded

"You really love him Annabeth?" Athena's voice was softer.

"I do mom."

"Can I blow him to pieces if he ever leaves you?"

"You may have full range to do anything to me that you want if I do something remotely that stupid." I spoke up.

"Then I guess I'll get used to it." Athena rolled her eyes

"Now then son, and my new daughter please turn around so you can get to your wedding night."

"Wait a minute! Just to clear something up. Have you ever-"

"No Athena, we haven't." I said probably beet red.

"Fine, you may turn around." There was a pop and they were all gone.

"I think that they took that better than we thought they would." I said but then-

[_crash]_

"I guess we spoke too soon." Annabeth shrugged and pushed my coat off of me.

"Are we seriously going to do this?" I looked into her eyes

"Unless you don't want to." She smiled weakly.

I sighed and kissed my new wife. I am not going to lie, I'm a guy, I want this a whole lot. As a matter of fact, I've wanted this for a long time. I just never wanted to pressure Annabeth into doing something that she would regret later. But now that we are married…how much could she regret this?

I sat her down on the bed as we started kissing. I licked her bottom lip begging for entrance into her mouth which she allowed fighting my tongue for dominance. My hand grazed her pants button and released it. The next thing I knew was clothes came off and it started getting really hot in the room. It felt like the fire of the underworld came early. I massaged her breasts for a while. I saw her nipples perk up and I could feel myself get harder as well. After a few minutes I heard, "Please have sex with me Percy." Come out as more of a gasp than anything else. I positioned myself between her legs and then I looked up at her.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Stupid Seaweed Brain get inside me now!" She moaned again. That was all the assurance that I needed to thrust in her softly. Once I got to the barrier I mentally apologized to her before crashing through it.

"Faster Percy, please." We both panted as we were both close to the edge. With a final thrust I spilled out and apparently that was all Annabeth needed to come as well.

I collapsed next to her and kissed her forehead. She hair was moist with sweat but other than that she looked fine.

"Remind me why I didn't want to do that before." Annabeth looked at me.

"I take it you had fun then."

"Duh Seaweed Brain."

"I'm glad that you had fun. Are you hurt?"

"Eh, little sore but nothing I can't handle." She said trying to sit up. She fell backwards.

"A little sore?"

"Maybe I should just sleep it off. I'll be fine tomorrow…oh crap the Sphinx. If that thing wasn't such a pain in my ass. Do you have any nector?" I gave her a thermos full and she drank half of it.

"Feel better?"

"A little bit. Come on let's get dressed we have a world to save." She groaned sitting up. She looked like she was in pain as she sat up. Then she screamed.

"What is it?" I rushed over.

"Why is there stuff coming out of me?"

"It's normal, just juices running, nothing to be afraid of." I said quickly.

"I'm going to go clean myself up and then I am going to get dressed so that we can save the world."

**Author's Note: So sorry that this chapter took so long. I hope that you enjoyed it and it was worth waiting for. **


	12. Obtaining the Unobtainable

Chapter 12: Obtaining the Unobtainable

Annabeth was still walking weird when we got downstairs to the exhibit. Grover and Nico were already waiting for us. They each gave Annabeth a sympathetic look as we passed. She was leaning on me and I had my arm around her shoulder. I never should have put her through so much pain.

"If that Sphinx doesn't give us that stupid sword this time, can I stab it Percy?" She asked me

"Hon, if that Sphinx doesn't give us the sword then I personally will murder it and send it down to Hades for a visit."

Yet again we went up to the Sphinx and hoped for the best. Grover was shaking with fear again as well.

"I see you have brought me the married couple of the big three, son of Hades. Nice work indeed. Now for your reward please take the Boy King's Sword." The Sphinx handed Nico the sword. It was just how the goddess described it. It was magnificent.

"So does this mean we are free to go now? Can we get on with our quest, or do you plan on putting us through more pain?" Annabeth asked the Sphinx.

"My dear child of Athena, I find pleasure in pain. I'm sure you know this. But my orders stand. If you solve the riddle then you may leave unharmed with the sword."

"Fine what is the riddle?"

"I am large as a mountain, small as a pea, endlessly swimming in a waterless sea. What am I?

"Annabeth do you know this one?" I looked at her because I had no clue and judging by the look on Nico and Grover's face it would seem that they couldn't guess it either.

"An asteroid of course." She rolled her eyes.

"Now young Satyr it is your turn."

"Hold it! I thought that if we answered the riddle we could leave." Annabeth yelled out.

"You may leave dear, but your friends cannot until they solve the riddle or guess wrong."

"Just get it over with Grover."  
"Close to the words of life stay I, but I wither, wane, grow, and die…what am I?"

"A pressed leaf, your Sphinxness." Grover stuttered and mumbled out.

"That's it! Can't we just go? Annabeth has been through enough. Grover is terrified of you and Nico and I are getting annoyed fast."

"So son of Poseidon, what is the moral in this lesson?"

"Spinx's are bitches, the gods were amused by our marriage, I had to rush Annabeth into something that she was clearly not ready for, and you need to visit Hades."

"My dear child, I was sent by Hades to delay your journey. Pleasant trips to your four and you are free to go."

"Let me at her, I can take her." Nico and I had to drag Annabeth out of the museum kicking and screaming. We went outside to call the boy king back.

Since Grover hated ghosts we sent him to go get all of our stuff. We figured that by the time he was done we would be. Actually it was Nico's idea. I'll give him credit for this one.

"You have found my sword son of Hades. How could I ever thank you?" The boy king spoke softly.

"By telling us how to redefeat Kronos."

"Very well, son of Hades please open the chest." Annabeth gave him the Book of the Dead with his key in it. Nico took the key and turned the lock. It open, and green smoke came out of the chest.

"Put my sword in it son of Hades." Nico laid the sword into the chest.

"Do you have the sword of a fallen comrade with you?" I gave Nico Charles' sword and he laid it next to the boy Kings.

"Now close it and lock it back. Throw the key into this pit when you are done and it is destroyed forever. When you get to the river Styx you must decide which demigod will lose their strength to the river."

"Wait a minute, you are telling me that the river will work the opposite of what it did to me?"

"Yes, and if you go into the river this time Percy, you have just sacrificed your life. Instead of an Achilles heel where you are vulnerable, the river will give you one place on your body that is invulnerable."

"My quest Percy, I'll do it. You aren't sacrificing your life just for this." Nico looked at me.

"You'll be weaker than you are in some ways though."

"I'll do it then."

"How about hell no!" I looked at Annabeth as if she told me she wanted to have tea with Kronos.

"You have now until you reach the underworld which one of you should be chosen for the pain of the river. But Percy, I am no god. I can tell you what to do. This is my advice. To Annabeth losing her virginity would her hurt her far more than this. And you wouldn't be losing anything, instead gaining letting her dive in. She wouldn't be able to battle as hard as she could leaving her in safety. Nico is stronger than her in the long run. This chose that you three make is going to determine the fate of the world. So choose wisely." He then disappeared into the mist and faded away.

"I'm leaving the choice to Nico. This is after all his quest."


	13. Out of My Hands

Chapter 13: Out of My Hands

I grabbed the keys to our rental car and stuffed them into the ignition. Annabeth had trouble sitting up front. She actually had problems sitting in general. She didn't wince though. She held on like a real hero. Which is why I love her so much.

"Percy how much longer do I have to sit like this?" Annabeth said as I pulled onto the 101 towards LA.

"Not much farther Annabeth, look there is a huge towering building. It looks amazing at night." Grover pointed out to her.

"All I want to do is go to sleep and repair my stupid body. I feel so weird."

Annabeth curled up underneath my jacket and tried to muffle her crying. I felt like the worst boyfriend on the planet. Knowing my luck she probably won't want sex again for a long time.

I managed to get to Santa Monica where we checked into a hotel. Nico and Grover got the suitcases while I checked in with Annabeth. We got two different rooms. I was shocked, not for the first time, that Annabeth actually did want to sleep next to me.

That night after I climbed into bed I thought about what Nico would do once we got down to the river. I mean, it was his choice as to who was going to be the one, but I just couldn't see Nico sacrificing his own life and fighting skills for Annabeth.

Annabeth fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Once she was asleep I wondered over to Nico and Grover's room.

"Hey Percy, come on in." Grover's cheerful demenor really made me feel a lot better.

"I was thinking Percy, Annbeth is the right choice to go into the river. It will keep her safer in the long run. But she needs some time to heal first. I think that we should just stay here for like a week or so. Until she is comfortable enough to go dive into the river. But don't tell her it's her Percy. She probably has enough on her plate."

"What? Annabeth…my, oh my gods. This is not going to fly Nico. I mean, she's sacrificed so much."

"Percy this is for the greater good of the world and everything in it. And it keeps her safe."

"Fine, it isn't my decision. I'm just not exactly thrilled with the concept." I stormed out of the room and climbed back in bed next to Annabeth.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of Annabeth puking in the bathroom. Maybe she just has food poisoning on top of all of this. I have no clue. Mental note to self, google what makes you throw up later on.

"Feeling any better?"

"What do you think?"

"I'll take that as a no."

"Damn right Kelp head!"

Things seemed to escalate from there. Four days later and she looked like a wreck. She even when to the pharmacy, stayed in there for twenty minutes, came out crying and didn't even tell me why. Then that night I got the news that no guy in their right mind wants to hear…

"Percy we might have a problem, but I'm scared to tell you because I think you'll be mad at me."

"Just tell me Annabeth…Oh shit. Are you pregnant?" I finally pieced together what was wrong with her. She started crying.

"Yes, I'm so sorry Percy."

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. I'm not ready to be a fucking father!"

"Do you have any objections to me having an abortion Percy?"

"Uh, no. Because we seriously aren't ready."

"I have shitty luck don't I? But it's okay because I learned how to make lemonade a long time ago."

"But if life doesn't give you sugar and water that lemonade of yours is going to suck."

"See that's my girl. This is just as much my fault as it is yours. An interesting week huh?"

"Yeah, no kidding." I kissed her and it seemed like that one kiss I gave her melted all of her tears.

"Percy, what if I didn't want to have an abortion?"

"Okay, slow down and back trace to the nearest exit. Okay, what do you want to do Annabeth because this is totally your decision."

"I don't know Percy, part of me really wants this and part of me is scared."

"I am in so much trouble."

"I want to keep the baby Percy. I think I want to keep it."

"Then I have to figure out how to be the first father of a demigod hybrid kid." I shook my head, I was stuck now. I am going to be a father.


End file.
